A Good Medium is Rare
| nextepisode= }} A Good Medium is Rare is the sixth episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise When the kids return a lost dog to its owner, Phyllis Diller, they learn that someone is trying to trick her out of her jewels. Does it have something to do with Madame Zokar and the Magic Mansion? Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Phyllis Diller * Lucas * Mysto * Madame Zokar Villains: * Gargoyle * Alberto * Phantoms * Alberto's accomplice Other characters: * Phyllis Diller's poodle * Wilbur * Marvin * Henry * Rudolph * Phyllis Diller's fifth husband * Cat * Valet * Owl * Audience * Guard * Bridge operator * Phyllis Diller's neighbor * Chester * Police officer 1 * Police officer 2 Locations * United States ** Theater ** Phyllis Diller's mansion ** Cemetery ** Magic Mansion ** Neighbor's home ** Pago Pago * Egypt Objects * Piano * Banana * Banana peel * Padlock * Mirror * Grandfather clock * Fred's wristwatch * Police officers' flashlights * Handcuffs * Sandwich Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Phyllis Diller's limousine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story: Jameson Brewer, Tom Dagenais, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Willie Gilbert, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Story Direction: Steve Clark, Mike Kawaguchi, Paul Sommer, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Frank Welker, Daws Butler, Joan Gerber, Larry Harmon, Ann Jillian, Jim MacGeorge, Mike Road, Vincent VanPatten, Casey Kasem, Heather North, John Stephenson, Henry Cordon, Florence Halop, Pat Harrington, Ted Knight, Cindy Putman, Olan Soulé, Len Weinrib * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, John Ahern, Mike Arens, Ric Gonzalez, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Bill Lignate, Alvaro Arce, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwett, Zygamond Jablecki, Herb Johnson, Lew Ott * Animation: Bill Keil, Ed Aardal, Lefty Callahan, Goerge Cannata, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Fred Grable, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Irv Spence, Carlo Vinci, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Hugh Fraser, Bob Goe, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Xenia * Backgrounds: F. Montelaegre, Gary Niblett, Dave High * Titles: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Xerography: Robert ‘Tiger’ West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry Cowan * Film Editors: Earl Bennet, Ron Sawade, Pat Foley * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, John Aardal, Dennis Weaver, Ralph Migliori * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * The episode is a pun on how one can cook meat, usually steak. * In real-life, Phyllis Diller was actually only married twice, to Sherwood Diller (m. 1939-1965) and Warde Donovan (m. 1965-1975). At the time she appeared in this episode, she was married to her second husband. * All but one of Diller's fictional husbands are named and seen. * Diller passed away on August 20, 2012. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Shaggy's shirt is colored grey and his neck as Daphne's hair when the Mystery Machine drives to the Magic Mansion. * Shaggy and Scooby try to squeeze in the Mystery Machine from its closed door when the shot is from the inside. ** Also, when Shaggy gets scared by the giant spider on the wheel, his head goes through the car roof. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * It was never revealed who the gargoyle was. * How did Alberto and his accomplice change into their costumes so quickly to prevent the gang from rushing back to the mansion? Everyone immediately took off after the seance. * Fred and Daphne want to take a fake detour knowing that it will likely lead to a wrong turn. Fred even acts surprised when it's revealed what he already knew would happen. * The gang's positions in the laundry baskets change after the phantoms pass by. For example, despite Shaggy and Scooby landing in the same basket, Shaggy is in with Daphne when the gang go to leave. Not to mention that the positions of Fred, Daphne and Velma differ to when they first got in the baskets. * Lucas disappeared to check on his wife, which would mean he would have to go back to the Magic Mansion, but he says about checking on her "here," as in Diller's own mansion, making him look complicit in his wife's spying (or he was trying to prevent it). In other languages Home media * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Lost Episodes DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes